pourquoi?
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: missing scene de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4. Venez vous verrez. Rating K pour le moment M pour la tite suite à venir.


_**Auteur : T&BLF (Tempandboothloveforever :) **_

_**Disclamer : Rien à moi malheureusement ..Booth et Bones appartiennent à la FOX**_

**genre : missing scene/ romance**

**disclamer: rien à moi malheureusement.. **

**spoiler: Aucun ( petite scène que je me suis vue intégrer à la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 (the man in the Outhouse lorsqu'ils sont dans le bureau de Sweets ) **

**un petit truc sans prétention.. dites moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**Pourquoi?**

(fin de l'épisode)...... Booth : ce n'est pas vrai Bones. Vous avez tort. Il y a quelqu'un pour tout le monde. Quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes destiner à passer le reste de votre vie. D'accord? Vous devez être juste assez ouverte pour le voir. C'est tout.

( voilà la scène que j'ai rajouté.. après leurs regards langoureux et avant que Booth ne l'invite à dîner.. d'ailleurs cette scène là elle existe plus.. )

Bones: Ok vous avez peut être raison mais Y-a-t-il quelqu'un pour moi et pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéresserait - il à moi?

Booth : Pourquoi Bones? Je vais vous le dire. Parce que vous êtes une femme magnifiquement belle, avec des yeux si merveilleux que, dès qu'on les fixe, on se sent appelé tel un triton ( voulait mettre sirène mais ça faisait bizarre ) par l'océan que représente si bien vos pupilles.

Parce que votre sourire est tellement charmant que j'ai envie de le voir chaque jour que Dieu fait. Parce que vous êtes tellement intelligente, et même si je ne comprends pas toujours tout, j'aime malgré tout vous écouter et entendre votre voix si sexy tous les jours. Et parce qu'il faudrait être fou de ne pas vous vouloir et vous avoir dans son lit, dans ses bras à chaque instant, à chaque réveil, à respirer l'odeur si sucrée de monoï qui vous est caractéristique et que j'adore..

Sans s'en rendre compte, Booth était passé du "on" au "je"..

Bones :Ai-je rêvé? demanda t- elle soudain les yeux encore ébahi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de son partenaire.

Booth: Quoi?? ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction exagérée de sa partenaire.

Sweets qui, jusque là la fin du monologue de son ami n'avait rien dit, pris la parole : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez dis Agent Booth?

Booth: Euh oui, euh enfin nan, rrrrr et puis zut oui!!!!

c'est comme ça que je vous vois Bones. C'est une femme comme vous, "Vous" que je désire plus que tout dans ma vie. Mais je crains de n'avoir aucune chance , dit-il d'un air désespéré connaissant les positions de la jeune anthropologue concernant l'amour. Maintenant excusez moi.

il se dirige alors vers la sortie. Bones qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, et assimilant "la déclaration" que venait de lui faire son coéquipier, se dirigea vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Sweets.

Sweets : imitant le Dr Brennan, Merci Docteur Sweets , bonne soirée. Reprenant sa voix : Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir..

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent mais au dernier moment, Temperance s'y faufila. Booth, quelque peu mal à l'aise, suite à ce qu'il venait de dire, fixa un point imaginaire au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, lui souleva le menton, comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec elle, et pour une fois laissa sa raison de côté pour n'écouter que son cœur.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser qui devint vite passionné, prémisse d'une soirée qui allait changer leur vie. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un sourire naissant chez chacun d'eux.

Bones: C'est la plus merveilleuse des déclarations que l'on m'ait faite. dit-elle ému, l'océan de ses yeux menaçant de sortir de son lit à tout moment.

Booth: Attends de voir la suite alors, lui offrant son plus beau et plus coquin des sourires.

il était passé du "vous" au "tu" le plus naturellement du monde.

Bones: je demandes à voir, entrant dans son jeu

Booth : Oh mais j'y compte bien.. Je t'aime Temperance Brennan

Cela était sorti tout seul. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de la jeune femme.. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Alors pour lui faire comprendre, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant passer le torrent de sentiments qui la submergeait, et qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme si exceptionnel et adorable, ne se sentant pas encore prête à lui dire ces fameux mots qu'il s'attendait surement à entendre. Cela viendrait mais les gestes sont tout aussi évocateur que les mots.

The End

Une petite suite est prévue et en cours d'écriture. Je la posterai dès que ce sera fait ;)


End file.
